


[F4M] I'm so jealous of your girlfriend

by Taurean_adift



Series: Cheating on a company trip (3-part series) [3]
Category: Original Work - Taurean
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Cheating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gonewildaudio, Seduction, Squirting, missionary fucking, skimpy bikini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift
Summary: Part 3 of the "Only My Boyfriend Gets To Touch Okay?" story. Co-workers cheating on holiday finally cross the line to a deeply satisfying conclusion. This can also be a standalone story.
Series: Cheating on a company trip (3-part series) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068512





	[F4M] I'm so jealous of your girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script exclusively for Gone Wild Audio (www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio) and its associated subs.  
> PLEASE NOTE: You may use this script to create audio content for the website mentioned above only. Please DO NOT use it for commercial purposes or any other site unless checking with me first (I'll probably be okay with it if you're nice :).
> 
> IF YOU USE this script or if it inspires you to create your own content, be a sweetheart and tag me in your Reddit Post Comments (otherwise Reddit won't notify me) or just send me a message: u/Taurean_adift in Reddit, thanks!
> 
> Dear performers, feel free to improv any of the dialogue or sexy scenes. You may add in any music, SFX, anything you like.  
> Have fun reading or performing! This script is made by adults for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

**Title:** [F4M] I'm so jealous of your girlfriend [cheating] [teasing] [slow build] [skimpy bikini] [dirty talk] [crying] [missionary fucking] [squirting]

**SCRIPT**  
\------

*SOFT KNOCK*

[ sniffle - like you’ve been crying ] Just a minute...!

[ sniffle, meek voice ] Oh, hey.

I just got out of the shower.

Um... no, actually. 

I wasn’t going to get dressed just yet.

I’m... fine...

Do you want to come in?

You got kicked out of your room again?

Poor thing.

Me?... I wasn’t...

[ start to cry but in an adorable way ]

Yes... I was crying...

[ sobbing, soft wailing voice ]

I had a fight with my boyfriend.

He called me a sluuuutttt...

I didn’t DO anythinnnng.

[ start rambling in tearful voice ]

I just sent him pictures of me in my bikini, you know, just to cheer him up. And he accused me of being a flirt! He said my bikini was too sexy. Do you think it’s too sexy? No, right? I try to be a good girlfriend to him and he treats me this way. What did I do wrong? 

[ start to cry ] Wahhhhhh...!

And... and... he said I’m an attention whore. That I’m a flirt. Who SAYS that to their girlfriend? Do you think I’m a flirt? I just wanna have fun on this trip and... and... and... take lots of nice pictures and cheer him up and I bought these bikinis so I could wear it with him on our next trip. What’s wrong with wanting to look sexy? 

[ start to cry ] Wahhhhhh...!

[ slow down crying... still trembling ]

[ sniffling, meek voice ]

Do you think I make a bad girlfriend?

... really?

[ sniffles ] You’re really sweet, you know that.

[ tearful giggle] You really mean that?

Aww... I’m really glad you’re here.

[ whispers, meekly ] No... I don’t want you to get Amy.

Could you... if you want to... could you stay with me?

I just...

I feel safe with you.

Is it okay if...

I’m so shy to ask...

Um...

Could you spoon me for a while?

I just want to feel loved.

Is it ok?

Do you mind that I’m only wearing a towel?

I don’t feel like changing into anything.

But... you... promise you won’t do anything?

Don’t turn me on okay?

[ tearful giggle ]

[ sniffles ] just... hold me for a while.

Mm-hmm... okay, you can take your shirt off.

I like feeling your skin on mine.

... It’s so... warm... and soothing.

Dont kiss me okay?

[ tearful giggle ] you’re so sweet.

Mmmm... Thank you. 

[ pause for a bit - soft sighs... slow breathing, almost falling asleep... ]

[ softly ] hey...

Are you asleep?

I was just thinking...

Your girlfriend is so lucky to have you.

You’re the sweetest.

Awww... seeee?

You always say the right thing.

[ giggle ] You really mean that?

You think I’m the sexiest girl ever?

[ giggle ] What makes you say that?

[ giggle ] You get hard seeing me in my bikini?

So naughty...

Which one? 

You liked that one huh?

... I have a few more, you know.

Bikinis.

I brought a few more pairs that you haven’t seen.

... Would you like... if I tried them on for you?

[ giggle ] Stop groaning. God, you can be a real perv sometimes.

[ gentle smooch ] mmmmmppp...

But it’s okay.

Coz you’re so sweet, I don’t mind you perving on me.

[ suddenly giggly like an excited girl ]

Ooh, I’m so excited. 

It’s like your own private swimwear preview.

[ giggle ] Wait! Turn around.

I’m gonna put it on. Turn around! 

No peeking...

Just a second...

Okay. Open your eyes!

Ta-daa

You like it?

[ giggle ] that horny look on your face says it all.

You like this colour?

Yeah, turquoise looks good on my tanned skin.

Does my ass look good?

Mmm... it’s barely covering my tits, though. 

I have to keep adjusting...

So, what’s your score? 

Oooh okay.

Ready for the next one?

Turn around.

Oh just... close your eyes. 

DON’T peek!

I think you might like this one. Ready?

Okay, you can look!

[ giggle ] What’d you think?

Yes sir, stars and stripes!

Oh my... your “soldier” is at attention.

[ giggle ] Is it too skimpy?

Let me twirl around...

Dance? [ laugh ] I’m not gonna dance for you.

Okay, what’s your score for this?

[ giggle ] You can’t keep giving a ten!

This is an eleven?

[ laughs ]

I’m glad.

[ sheets rustling as you jump into bed ]

Okay, show’s over.

That was fun...

[ pause a moment catching your breath ]

[ smooch ] Thanks for making me feel better.

Is it okay if I keep this on?

Since it’s an “eleven”.

[ giggle ]

[ pause... breathing start to get heavier ]

[ soft husky voice ] You’ve been so sweet to me.

Is it okay... if I kiss you?

[ slow, wet kisses ]

Mmmm...

I don’t think Amy’s coming back tonight.

Do you want to... stay with me?

[ pouting ] So you’re only here coz you can’t go back to your room?

[ pouting ] No! Too late. Too late, mister, I...

[ giggle ] okay okay stop tickling me...

[ playful giggling then start kissing ] enough... please... mppphh...

[ slow, wet kisses ]

... Mmm... you’re such a good kisser.

... I like... being close to you.

... Touching your chest...

... So smooth and firm...

... Feeling your nipples...

... I love your skin...

[ soft moaning ]

... Goosebumps... on my breasts?

... Maybe I’m getting turned on.

... You’re making me shiver...

... You’re so gentle...

... I’m glad, you know...

... that you got kicked out of your room...

... what do you think they’re doing in there?

[ kissing and whispering slowly and lustfully, provocatively ]

... I think they’re probably fucking...

... Do you wish... we were fucking...?

... Mmm... you’re just saying that...

... Can I... confess something?

... When I saw your cock...

... I got so jealous of your girlfriend

... Coz... she gets to... have you.

... That gorgeous cock...

... You can pleasure her for hours... and hours...

... I’m so jealous...

... I’m yours tonight?

... Awww... You mean that?

... You’re so sweet.

... Is it okay if I touched it?

... Take off your shorts.

  
[ gasp ] Fucckkkkk...

[ soft, lustful whispers with kissing in between ]

... You’re sooo hard...

... And ...wet... fuckkk 

... I love touching your cock...

... Is it okay... if I rub my thumb over your cock head...

... Oh yeah, groan for me baby...

... When you fuck your girlfriend... do you make her squirt?

... Fucckkkk...

... This is turning me on so much...

... Do you wanna see my tits?

... Just... undo this knot here... in the middle... yeah...

... [ giggle ] you’re unwrapping your present huh?

... Yes... I love exposing my tits to you.

... Are my tits sexy?

... My nipples are so aroused.

... Coz I’m so aroused.

... Oh god...

... Could you... run your thumb lightly...

... Like how I’m teasing your cock head...

... Oh fucckkk...

... I love how you tease my nipples...

... Do my big tits make you horny baby?

... Do you like touching my naked tits as I’m fondling your cock?

... Mmm... yeah baby, groan for me...

[ wet kissing, still moaning and whispering ]

... Can I confess something else...

... I love how horny you got...

... When I showed you my bare cunt...

... Uh-huh...

... Do you... wanna see again?...

... I don’t mind... showing you...

... Pull the string here...

... Oh god

... You’re unwrapping me...

... You really like it?...

... You think my cunt is the sexiest?

... You’re so full of shit [ giggle ]

... Oh, god, gently...

... It’s all sticky and wet...

... I like it smooth and bare like this...

... God, your fingers feel so good...

... Fuuckk... you really know how to tease a girl’s cunt...

... I like... yes... when you massage my cunt lips...

... Yeah... and then...

... Slow... like that... over my clit...

... Fuckkk...

... Do you want me to remove my thong?

... You like it like this? Half open on one side?

... You’re so kinky...

... Is it okay if we get closer...

... I wanna feel closer to you...

... Hug me tightly...

... Fuckkk... your cock feels so hard

... Uh-huh... yes I do...

... I love rubbing my cunt against your cock...

[ wet kissing and moaning ]

[ wet kissing, moaning loudly and whispering ]

... Your cock is so wet...

... You’re making my cunt so wet...

... I love this... grinding with you...

... God the wet sounds are driving me crazy...

... You always make me so wet...

... I keep thinking about... you and your girlfriend...

... Fucking...

... Making her cum... over and over...

... I wish it was me...

... It’s okay right?...

... If we actually... fucked?

... What happens on this trip... doesn’t count right?

... Oh god...

... Do you wanna?...

... Do you wanna fuck?

... Oh fucckk, yes, pinch my nipples...

... Yes, I do...

... So. fucking. much.

... I wanna fuck...

... I wanna stay in bed with you...

... And fuck all night...

... No condoms...

... Oh god, I wanna feel your bare cock...

... Please...

... Will you promise me one thing...

... When we start fucking...

... Will you tell me I’m a good girl?

... Whisper in my ear?

... Over and over

... Thank you baby

... You’re so good to me...

... Climb over...

... Uh-huh... and...

[ loud moan] oooOooo fucckkkkk...

[ wet kissing and moaning as you talk ]

... Oh, slow... please...

... Your cock is sooo big...

... Please be gentle with me...

... Oh... yes...

... God... I can’t believe we’re fucking...

... Sooo goooddd...

... Me too...

... I masturbated thinking about you...

... Thinking about this...

... Do you find me sexy?...

... Tell me, please

... Do you like fucking me?

... I need to hear it...

... Oh fucckkk...

... You’re gonna... make me cum...

... Will you do something for me...

... When I cum...

... I want you to keep going...

... Keep fucking me... like this...

... Slow and deep...

... In and out...

... Oh fuckkkk...

... I wanna keep cumming all over your cock...

... Keep telling me I’m a good girl...

... As you’re fucking me...

... Tell me how good my cunt feels...

... Promise?...

... Are you ready...

... Keep your promise okay...

... I’m cumming... I’m...

[ loud moan and squeals] fucckkkkk...

... Keep. fucking. me...

... Fuckkkkkk...

... You made me squirt...

... Oh god... again... I’m cumming again...

[ loud moan and squeals] fucckkkkk...

[ more orgasms ]

[ you’re in tears and moaning ]

... Oh god...

... I’m crying because it’s soooo good...

... I swear... you’re making me cum so hard...

... No, no don’t stop...

... Keep going... Slow... and deep...

... Fucckkk...

... Oh baby...

... You’re so good to me...

... I love this...

... You’re so sweet to me...

[ moaning and whispering ]

... Kissing away my tears as you’re fucking me...

... You’re so gentle...

... I love fucking like this...

... Sweet, passionate fucking...

... You make me feel so loved...

... With your cock... reassuring me... in and out...

... Ohhh sweet Jesus...

... In and out...

... I'm in heaven...

... My cunt is in heaven...

... Your cockhead keeps rubbing my g-spot...

... I can’t stop cumming...

... Fucking Jesus, oh fuckkk...

... I’m a good girl right?

... Oh baby...

... Coz I came so hard for you?

... Tell me again...

... Please...

... Suck my nipples yes...

... Oh god...

... I love your cock sooo muchh...

... Can we fuck alll night?

... Please...

... Can we keep fucking like this all night?

... Yes, you can cum in me...

... Cum in me baby...

...

[ moaning to fade ]

/scriptend


End file.
